Hearts Can Change
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: Jack has finally met his match with Annabelle. Setting out for an island with adventures along the way can contempt become something more?..
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Hey, i hope you enjoy this story. I'm going to rate this T because it might have some inferences later. Finally. Jack had met his match :) Please **R&R **. d/s: i own nothing but my own creations and Annabelle. :)_

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

Jack sung to himself as he paddled his way across the sea to find his ship. Once again someone had taken it and once again, he was not happy! Being the cool and calm person that he was however, he managed to keep some restraint. He had something they needed: the map to the 'Fountain of Youth'. Not that he intended on giving it to them but it would be good for bargaining all the same. This was what he thought of as he paddled.

Suddenly, he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Extending his trusty telescope he looked over in that direction. He couldn't see clearly but it appeared to be a woman lying on a piece of broken ship. As he looked around, he saw that he could see the remains of a ship that had obviously been attacked. "Sad sight" he thought.

His thoughts returning to the girl once more however he began to paddle in that direction. He finally reached her and let his boat drift along beside her small raft. She appeared to be unconscious. The colour in her cheeks showed him that she wasn't dead.

"She is quite a pretty girl" Jack thought to himself. Long blonde hair that would hang to past her waist, probably blue eyes as well. Skin as clear as crystal, obviously she hadn't been sailing for long. Oh well, he heaved her into his dinghy and attempted to lay her down in a position that would be as comfortable as possible without compromising his paddling space.

Jack was really a softy but he didn't want to admit that to himself. "I'll just see what she has to offer me when she wakes up, if she doesn't have anything I'll toss her overboard."

With that he continued on as he had, singing away, one more passenger on board his dinghy.

A few hours later her eyes began to open. "They are blue, just as I thought" he thought to himself.

The girl looked around herself sleepily and then at Jack. "Hello Love, have a nice sleep?"

The girl jumped about six feet in the air and then developed an angry and defensive look upon her face and sat up.

"Who are you pirate?" she demanded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service Ma'am" he replied with a wink.

"Really, then where's your ship then? unless you claim to be Captain of this dinghy in which case where's your crew?" she smirked at him.

"My ship is currently misplaced and since I have just saved your life, you can stop being so impolite, savvy?"

She sighed, "I suppose I must thankyou for that."

"What's your name then love." he smiled his usual gold-toothed grin at her.

"Annabelle West" she sounded out her name slowly as if her name indicated that she was someone of high importance.

"Not been out on the seas long I see" (another golden grin and a glance at her pale arms)

Annabelle saw him look at her arms and took a glance at them herself. "Yes, I've actually only been out for a day. ONE DAY! And already I've been shipwrecked, I thank the heavens I didn't own the ship." She stopped and her eyes full of fury softened as her gaze reverted back to him.

"I suppose I'm really lucky that I'm still alive. Thankyou Mr. Sparrow." A cheeky look came upon her face. "Sparrow, like a dicky bird. I think I'll call you Dicky."

"Haha, very funny love. What may I ask is a lady like you doing out on the open seas?"

Annabelle's face grew grave. "I suppose I can tell you, as you're a pirate. A week ago, a letter arrived at my house saying that Jeremy Swift had been killed in a duel on a distant island in the Caribbean. My mother told me on her deathbed that he was my father and a pirate. I'm the daughter of a pirate! So with my Mother's death I decided that I would set out for this island to bury my father as he deserves, pirate or not."

She suddenly reached out and grabbed Jack's arm, taking him by surprise. "That's what I need you for. With no ship I have no way of getting there."

Jack gave her a suspicious sidelong glance and a wink "What's in it for me."

Annabelle released his arm hurriedly, "I thought you'd say that pirate. I was also told in the letter that he owned a considerable amount of gold that was buried somewhere on the island. I have memorised the directions. If you agree to help me, I will give you half of the gold. Nothing matters so much to me as the knowledge that my father has received a Christian burial."

"Ok, I'll take you to this place but I'd like to know the coordinates in advance so I can navigate savvy?"

She snorted, "I'm not stupid, I will tell you one step at a time. I'm not risking you throwing me overboard while you sail off to steal my father's treasure, Dicky."

Jack slitted his eyes and started rowing harder. "I'll tell you one thing, if I let you on board my ship I'll soon regret it with your sharp tongue."


	2. Chapter 2: Onboard the Pearl

_Hey Everyone, i hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is kind of set after the third movie but for this story to work, you have to imagine that Will and Elizabeth are married and on board the Black Pearl and Norrington is still alive and Commodore of the Royal Navy. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Two: Onboard the Pearl**

A few hours later, Jack and Annabelle finally spotted the Pearl in the distance, distinct with its black sails.

He rowed round to the back of the ship that was absent of any crew members, it appeared that they were all inside, probably asleep in their hammocks.

Jack tied the boat and then jumped up onto the ship in one swift moment. He took a few steps forward.

"Ahemm" a voice behind him reminded him. He turned around and helped Annabelle up onto the deck. He regretted bringing her already, just as he predicted he would.

He crept slowly across the deck to the captain's quarters. Jack slowly opened the door, Annabelle stood behind him and tried to peer over his shoulder.

They could see Barbossa asleep on 'his' bed. Jack crept over to him with his pistol in his hand. Annabelle remained in the doorway, trying to see how pirates went about taking over ships. Jack was just lowering the pistol to Barbossa's head when a monkey flew across and bit Jack on his hand, making his shriek and waking Barbossa up.

"Uh Jack" Barbossa grinned with his rotten teeth.

"Hello Hector" was Jack's reply, "thanks for taking care of my ship for me in my absence but I can relieve you of that duty now I think."

"What makes you think I'll return command of this ship to you?" (Continued rotten grin)

"I've got this remember" Jack pulled the map to the 'Fountain of Youth' out from his inside vest pocket. "Not that we'll be going there straight away, we have a slight detour to make beforehand that will be worth our while, my while I should say."

Barbossa suddenly noticed Annabelle and as both of the pirates turned to her, she straightened, suddenly self-conscious but unaware of why she should be so, they were only dirty old pirates after all.

"Hello sir" she said to Barbossa.

"Hello pretty lass" he grinned at her with his rotten teeth, making her recoil in disgust. He turned back to Jack, "Worth your while did you say, as I'm the Captain of this ship I think that should be worth _my _while." He looked her up and down, "When would this exchange be received?"

Annabelle stiffened and glared at him, aware that his idea of her exchange was completely inaccurate, "The gold will be received on arrival."

"Well, I think I'll summon all of _my _crew now to tell them of their Captain's arrival. Come Annabelle." Jack walked past her through the door and then motioned with his hand for her to follow.

"Come! what am I, your pet dog?" was her angry response.

"Come meet the crew." With that he walked away and opened the door leading to the men's hammock room and to the Turners' room. He began yelling in the doors "Right you filthy dogs! (and Elizabeth), out on the deck, Captain Sparrow's orders."

Annabelle heard a woman's voice, "Jack's back?" which she guessed must be Elizabeth. She was glad that another woman was aboard, someone to talk to and some shelter from the advances of the other male members of the crew.

Everyone rushed onto the deck, obviously excited to have their old Captain back. Elizabeth and Will walked more slowly and carefully at the back of the group.

Everyone suddenly stared at her. She suddenly had that self-conscious feeling again and felt herself straightening up under everyone's scrutinizing eyes.

"It's another Poppet, hello Poppet, I'm Pintel!" she heard one excited pirate shout from the crowd.

"Uh, hello Pintel" she replied to such a friendly outburst.

"And I'm Ragetti!" she suddenly spotted them, quite a funny looking pair they were. Ragetti who had just called out was a skinny looking pirate with blonde hair and a false eye while Pintel was short, stout and had long hair to his shoulders even though he was completely bald on the top of his head. Both had goofy and friendly looking expressions on their faces and Annabelle couldn't help but smile. "Hello"

"Who are you?" Will asked looking very suspiciously, a great contrast to the agreeable pair who had greeted her beforehand. His wife wasn't smiling but seemed simply to be taking Annabelle in rather than glaring at her like her husband.

She suddenly felt Jack's hand slam around her waist and hug her to him and she shut her eyes and raised her hands in defence at the shock. "This is Annabelle West, she will be with us for a while. We'll be taking her to an island and in return we'll receive gold payment, savvy?"

"How do we know we can trust her?" Will demanded angrily.

"Will!" Elizabeth looked up at him angrily, "look at her, she's not a pirate." They both looked back at her. "Why do you want to go to this island?"

"I want to bury my father. I was informed a week ago that he was killed in a duel on an island. He was a pirate."

A silence rang out in the air at this news. "Well come on, start heading?..." Jack looked at Annabelle questioningly.

"North-West" she replied.

"North-West" he yelled out the order as if it were his own then he released his grip on her. She relaxed now. It was as if she hadn't wanted to embarrass him in front of his crew but she most certainly would have slapped him for grapping her like that had they been alone, she was sure of it. "You can sleep in Elizabeth's room." He stated and then he walked away.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Turner." Elizabeth came up to her, smiled and held her hand out to shake.

"Annabelle West." She took it and smiled in response.

"You'll need to watch out for Jack's advances, believe me he's very sly. He gave up on me when I married Will however. I'll watch out for you and help you if you need it."

"Thank you, I think I'll probably be able to cope with Dicky for the most part though." The two women glanced over at him simultaneously. He was standing at the helm, looking like a poser as he gazed out to sea. "You wonder how they cope all those long days at sea with no women around. They must seek some sort of relief from it all but just what and who with is another question."

The pair burst out laughing and Jack glanced down at them, initially surprised at their laughter and then slitting his eyes as he realized they were laughing at him. He put his hand on his hip, attempting to demonstrate his authority but this just sent them into greater peals, Annabelle falling onto the deck and then smirking up at him. Oh yes, he was really regretting letting her on board now.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Endeavours

_Hey you guys, i hope you're enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it. For future reference, i apologise if i rip off some of the scenes and situations from the movies but i promise you that they will be sufficiently different. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations and that includes Annabelle. _

**Chapter Three: Moonlight Endeavours**

That evening, Annabelle waited until all of the other pirates had gone to their bunks to sleep. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping while men were walking around outside, in particular, she feared opening her eyes to see one looming over her or attempting to touch her like she was some fascinating creature they had never seen before and presumably, most of them hadn't seen a woman for many months. At least Elizabeth would be with her. Annabelle felt safer with her new friend for protection.

The moon shone brightly in the midnight blue sky and nothing could be heard but the soft waves hitting the side of the boat. As smelly and disgusting and unsafe as it was living a life at sea, Annabelle felt that she could endure it for its simple beauty.

She crept over to the door of the room she was to share with Elizabeth, she didn't wish to wake her if she was already asleep. She was just about to turn the handle when she heard voices from inside the room.

"Oh Will"

"Oh Elizabeth"

Annabelle pulled a face. "Oh bugger," she thought, "no one must have told Elizabeth about the Temporary sleeping arrangements."

She didn't know what to do. She definitely wasn't going in there to tell Will to shove off. She'd just have to go and see Captain Jack.

She strolled a little less carefully over to the Captain's quarters and knocked on the door. Within a second Jack was standing there, looming over her in the doorway, surrounded by the glow of his candle that sat upon his desk. He was probably studying the charts, trying to figure out where the island might be so he wouldn't need her. Annabelle was confident however that he wouldn't be able to pick it amongst the other hundreds of tiny islands however. They weren't close enough to even guess yet.

He was wearing his usual sleazy grin and his gold capped teeth shone in the candle light. "Hello love, come for some night time entertainment?"

She stared back and responded to him coldly, "No actually Dicky, I am unable to sleep in the quarters assigned to me and therefore, I feel it is up to you to arrange alternative accommodation for me."

"What's wrong with Elizabeth's bedroom, won't she share." His grin indicated to Annabelle that he was perfectly aware what the problem was.

"She is currently sharing it with Will and therefore, there is no room for me."

"I wouldn't say that" Annabelle smacked him on the arm. He gave a brief cry and rubbed it where she'd hit him but the grin remained.

"Why didn't you tell her that I was to stay with her tonight?" she demanded angrily.

"I didn't feel I needed to, you've spent all day talking to her, surely to could find a mere thirty seconds in which to alert her to the fact that in light of your presence she'd have to kick out dear hubby."

Annabelle sighed, "I suppose you're right, I'll tell her tomorrow but that still doesn't alter the current situation."

"What do you suggest then love?" That grin was really starting to irritate her.

"You will give me your bed."

"Oh that's fine with me love which side do you want?"

Annabelle was confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well which side of the bed do you prefer? If you aren't fussed I'll have the side closest to the door so I can jump up and stab anyone who interrupts us, savvy?" Oh she could really slap that face now.

Annabelle gave a brief, sarcastic chuckle, "Whatever do you mean. I will get the whole bed, you-" she began pulling him out of the door and then stepped inside so that it appeared that they had reversed positions, "-will be sleeping on the deck."

Before Jack could stop her she slammed the door in his face and locked it. He banged on the door but no further sound came from out of the room and the absence of light suggested that she had blown out his candle and gotten into bed.

He stopped knocking when he realized it was pointless. He didn't want to bring his crew's attention to himself. He walked around the other side of the deck and chuckled to himself when he saw Barbossa sleeping on the deck, obviously feeling that he was too good to sleep with the rest of the crew. He had his huge hat with the feather in it covering his face.

Jack lay down at the opposite end of the deck. He crossed his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and attempted to get comfortable. If anyone asked why he was sleeping on the deck, he'd just say that it was too hot in his quarters. "Yes," he thought to himself, "there was something very hot in his quarters, both in anger and body." He allowed himself a sinful thought, and then decided that he'd sneak into the room the next morning after she had left and smell the pillow to see if it still smelt like her hair, a perfume of roses mixed with fresh sea air.

He awoke to see Pintel leaning over him and he pushed him away with one hand.

"Uh, sorry Captain, we were just wondering why you was sleeping on the deck. You've got a lovely room."

Jack sat up "It was too hot in my Cabin last night for comfort. I decided I'd just sleep on the deck and enjoy the fresh sea air."

He glanced over to his left to see Annabelle and Elizabeth glancing over at him and giggling in the irritating way they had yesterday.

"Hot was it? I thought it be quite a cool night last night Jack?" Barbossa grinned his rotten toothed grin.

Jack returned it, "Really Hector, than why were you sleeping on the deck last night?"

Barbossa looked momentarily embarrassed then regained his grin, "Aye, it was hot."

He glanced back over at her and felt himself wishing for the third time that he hadn't brought her with him. There was something about her though that attracted him like never before. It may have been because she refused him but then he had never felt this way about Elizabeth and she had refused similarly, although being in love with a eunuch that could sing lovely soprano may have had something to do with it.

He didn't know and at this stage, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he wanted her. He smiled as he stood up and headed towards his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: Attempted Payback

_Hey guys, i hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry but i had to get the whore slapping in there, hilarious. Please **R&R. **d/s: I own nothing but my own creations. The song must be acredited to Xavier Atencio and George Bruns._

**Chapter Four: Attempted Payback:**

"Alright you measly dogs! And Elizabeth" Jack cried out as he stood at the helm.

"Ahem" Annabelle faked a cough.

"And Annabelle I suppose. We'll be stopping in at Tortuga for a short while to get supplies, namely rum."

A great cheer broke out amongst the pirates.

"And I suppose a good whore will be available to those who are willing to spend money." (Further cheer and looks of disgust from Annabelle, Elizabeth and Will once Elizabeth had glared at him for cheering).

Before they knew it, they were docked and Annabelle flinched as she heard laughing and breaking bottles and saw at least three whores making out with pirates in the middle of the street. She pulled a face in disgust. How could they lower themselves to that level?

As everyone stepped upon the shore they all scattered, even Elizabeth and Will and Annabelle found herself alone with Jack on a Pirate port. Could things get any worse?

Suddenly two whores came marching towards them with their hands on their hips. "Clarissa" Jack laughed at the blonde one right before she slapped him across the face.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Nowhere of consequence love, ah, Crystal" he said to the other one, thinner with dark brown hair, his greeting met with another slap.

By now Annabelle was laughing, "Jack", she thought "getting continually slapped by women, hilarious". She wondered if this happened often.

Clarissa noticed her laughing, "Who are you?" she asked her and then she slapped Jack again "Cheating on me."

"Oh no, I'm not with him. He's just taking me to where I need to go. Say, have you ever noticed…"

The three women stood in huddle a little distance off, talking about Jack obviously and laughing insanely at whatever it was that Annabelle was saying. She kept looking at him, smirking, telling him with her expression that it was all to get back at him for whatever he might have done. He hated when she did that, every time she met another woman there was laughing and whispering. It was driving him mad!

Jack decided that she wasn't worth it after all. He walked over and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the pub. "Stay here, I'll get you a rum."

Annabelle was too in shock at this act of kindness to dispute it.

Jack walked over to the bar and leant across it side on, "Hey James, can I get one rum please, that lady over there" He pointed over at Annabelle, who was oblivious, staring at a pashing couple in disgust, "Will pay for it."

"Ok Jack." He filled a dirty brown mug and then held it out to him.

"Thanks mate." Jack grinned with his gold capped teeth and his eyes sparkled as he thought of what would come from this simple act, freedom.

He handed to mug to Annabelle, "There you go love," Smiled, and walked away. Annabelle began sipping away, trying to adapt to the strong, foreign taste.

The bartender walked over to her suddenly, "I'll have the money for that now Missy."

Annabelle paled, "But, I don't have any money."

"Well you'll have to pay for it some how. How about entertaining us in some way, huh?"

The bar was silent now, everyone standing and staring at the conversation that was being carried out. Jack stood at the back, smirking. He knew that if Annabelle couldn't pay for the rum, they wouldn't let her go and Jack would be freed of her. No treasure was worth putting up with her.

Annabelle had never looked more scared, Jack triumphed in her weakness. Suddenly she started singing, quietly at first but then building up in volume as her confidence increased and the other people in the bar joined in in her song. Even the band began playing the accompaniment music. At the very height of her success, Annabelle glanced over to where Jack stood with his jaw dropped and smirked at him. That smirk was his old enemy. She'd won again. Damn her!

They all sang:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

When they finished, everyone cheered and the bartender pushed her towards the door and smiled, "Alright, you can go now Miss."

She smiled back at him and then walked towards the door, past Jack who still stood in shock and out the door. As she passed him she murmered to him, "You'll never get rid of me Dicky." She smirked as she passed him.

She walked all the way back to the ship and went into the room she shared with Elizabeth and shut the door. All the rest of the crew struggled back to the Pearl slowly, heaving barrels of rum. Jack walked back, still in a daze. He couldn't believe she'd foiled his plan.

Jack suddenly smiled his 'up-to-no-good' grin. Now, he wanted her even more.


	5. Chapter 5: A Navy Deal

_Hey you guys, in case i forgot to mention it before, Norrington is still alive. Too useful to be killed off. I hope you're enjoying this story. Please, please, please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Five: A Navy Deal**

For a few days, the Pearl and its crew sailed on happily. Annabelle was still smug about her success and about her outwitting Jack, a seemingly impossible task due to everyone's underestimation of his abilities. Jack was still awestruck and often found himself staring at her, marveling at her success and harbouring his own, private desires. Elizabeth was currently disgusted with him for his attempt to leave Annabelle behind but in his current mood, this didn't bother him tremendously.

Suddenly they saw white sails in the distance and a mast topped with a union jack flapping in the wind.

"Bloody Hell, It's the Royal Navy." Jack said and then ran about ordering his crew to increase their speed. Even with the Pearl however, at such late notice (due to Jack's diversion) they could not escape and they soon found themselves lined up while navy men in white wigs prodded them softly with bayonets to keep them in line.

Jack groaned as he saw Commodore Norrington come strolling into view.

"Ah Captain Sparrow, how nice to see you again." He said in his sarcastic lilt.

"And you mate." Jack murmured with a grin but his eyes shot flames.

"James?" Elizabeth breathed softly.

Norrington heard and looked over at her, longingly; "Hello Elizabeth" then his face hardened "Hello Mr. Turner."

Will also shot flames from his eyes though his grin was not present, it never was. Sarcasm was highly evident in his response, "Hello Norrington, my wife and I are very happy to see you again."

Annabelle noticed that the Commodore's face came over with a sadness that pierced her heart, sympathetic as she was in the face of true pain and sorrow.

He suddenly returned to being objective. "Alright men, let's hurry this up, we don't want to linger long with the ball tonight."

Jack snorted, "A ball, all of you would look like a pack of baboons jumping around the floor, what a joke."

Norrington came close to Jack and smiled at him, "So you think you can dance do you?"

"Think? I know so, I'd leave all of you for dead."

Norrington laughed, "A pirate that dances, I must see that. Where in the world did you learn?"

Jack tapped the side of his nose in a secretive sort of way, "Mum's the word mate" and grinned gold.

Norrington turned and returned to his previous standing position. "Alright Sparrow, since we are not come in an official capacity, we will make a deal with you. You come over to our ship tonight and show us what you can do and we'll let you and you're crew go."

Jack grinned, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Norrington chuckled, "I am not a pirate, and therefore I am not false like you. You can trust me. Of course, you'll have to find yourself a partner…"

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Sorry Jack, can't dance."

"How is that possible, you were raised a lady?" he asked.

"Jigged lessons." She shrugged. As time went on, Jack discovered more and more that Elizabeth was not a true lady.

He turned to Annabelle hopefully, "No Jack, not after you tried to leave me at Tortuga. No way!"

Norrington noticed Annabelle for the first time. "My dear lady, what are you doing among all these pirates? Please consent to come aboard my ship and take tea with me."

Annabelle walked over to him and slipped her arm through his. She glanced back at Jack and smirked, "I'd be delighted to Commodore."

As the pair sat drinking tea later, they talked civilly and for the first time since she had left on her expedition, Annabelle felt like she was back home.

"Milk Miss West?" Norrington asked obligingly.

"Yes Please Commodore. 'Tis so nice to be amongst gentlemen once more." Annabelle's posh lady accent had returned with Norrington's presence and manner of speaking.

Norrington passed Annabelle her cup with a saucer and she sat sipping it, grateful for such a luxury so long missed.

"So Miss West, what was your purpose for engaging Captain Sparrow to take you to this island?"

"Oh, I wished to bury my father you know."

"Oh of course, how did he die?"

"He was in a duel. Obviously, he was unsuccessful."

"What over I wonder?"

"I don't know, probably treasure or something similar, he was a pirate after all."

"A pirate! My lady then he is not worth burying."

Annabelle's face hardened with fury. She clattered her tea cup and saucer as she set them back down on the table. She stood haughtily and spoke coldly "Thank you for the tea Commodore" then walked back out of the room and back over to the deck of the Pearl.

As she marched past Jack she murmured "You'd better get ready for practice Jack, we're going to show them what pirates can do."


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

_Hey you guys, things start to kind of change in this chapter but don't worry, this is nowhere near finished. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry i've been a while updating. Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my creations (Annabelle), the rest belongs to Disney or whoever owns it. :)_

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

"Alright Jack, you know what you have to do." Annabelle stood facing Jack for practice while the rest of the crew stood around, eager to see their Captain dancing.

"Yeah love, I know what I have to do." He grinned and then placed his right hand just above her arse.

"Oh no you don't" said Annabelle removing it once again. "Remember Jack? The SMALL of MY BACK."

Jack sighed then grinned, "If you wish love" then placed his hand in exactly the right position, demonstrating that he knew exactly where he had to put it in the first place.

Annabelle put her left hand upon Jack's shoulder and held his left hand with her right. "Now Jack," she began, "You are well aware that I am now going to put myself in an incredibly uncomfortable position and I don't want you to take advantage of it. Ok? Remember that I'm only here because I wish to see Norrington humiliated, (bastard) but I can forget this whole thing quite easily and allow you to get caught."

Jack grinned at her "Whatever you say love." Annabelle recoiled at his close proximity and his breath that smelt like stale rum and peanuts.

"Ok" she breathed with her head to the side, taking in a big gulp of air before turning back to her partner.

Slowly, she leaned back so that her left hip touched Jack's right but the rest of her body upwards from her hips leaned back with her head to the side in dance stance.

"Ok, you can go first and I'll follow." She said, her voice coming out loud and fast due to her being in this incredibly uncomfortable position with the most untrustworthy man on board.

"Does that refer to everything?" he breathed at her and she screwed up her nose at the smell. "My quarters are just over there if you'll follow."

"Jack!" she cried, "What did I say?"

"Yes love" he replied with a sigh and then took a step forward and to the side and back and then they were waltzing.

"Wow" Annabelle thought "He really can dance, he's a very strong leader and easy to follow." She smiled an evil smile, "Norrington is going to get smashed!"

When they finished, still holding her right hand, he bowed dramatically and everyone cheered.

"Shall we leave in an hour?" He drawled.

Annabelle smiled back, half intentionally, half just thinking about Norrington "An hour until their destruction then."

The night was dark but a full moon lit up the sky as Jack and Annabelle stepped across from the Pearl to the Royal Navy's ship.

Annabelle thought that she would feel slightly odd dancing in such a light garment as the white dress she was currently wearing and with the near flat shoes she was wearing but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. It's not like they would make this situation completely natural for her. She had never imagined that she'd be dancing with a pirate.

Norrington stood, waiting to greet them. "Captain Sparrow, Miss West." He nodded to both of them but his gaze sort of lingered on Annabelle, as though try to figure out the extent of her anger towards him.

"Hello Commodore." She replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Well then, shall we get started then, just in here?" Norrington gestured towards a door. Light shone from the windows around it.

Norrington opened the door and Annabelle's heart sank as she looked around at all the ladies and gentlemen, glaring at them with upturned noses. They had once been her associates, she had once been like them but that had all changed when she found out who her father really was.

Jack seemed completely calm in this situation as usual and put his arm around Annabelle's waist as he grinned at all the people scrutinizing him. Annabelle shuddered at the contact.

"Tonight Ladies and Gentleman" began Norrington in a loud voice, "We have a special treat for you. Captain Sparrow here and his companion Miss West have consented to give a little demonstration of what pirate's call 'dancing'."

The crowd laughed at this and waved their fans while Annabelle scowled at them. Jack remained unmoved.

"Alright then, when you're ready Captain Sparrow." Norrington gestured towards the floor and Jack led Annabelle on, head held high, arms held out and holding her hand like they were in an actual competition.

Annabelle was shocked, "Wow, he must really have a lot of experience."

The waltz music began and the pair got into the position they were in before. Jack smiled at her, she looked petrified but her face softened as she became comfortable with the swirling motions he pulled and pushed her through.

The crowd was watching silently. Suddenly Jack dipped her and the only thing supporting her was his arms, holding her up, his face was mere inches from hers. Annabelle couldn't believe herself soon afterwards. The crowd became a blur and all she could see was the deep chocolate brown of his eyes and all she could feel were his arms, supporting her, holding her tight.

Suddenly he pulled her back up and she felt as if she had been plunged in water, everything moving in a slow blur while one thing remained constant, him. Her cheeks flushed with the embarrassment and she felt herself wanting to hit herself for that momentary lapse in her restraint.

"Alright then. Well Captain Sparrow, you weren't lying when you said you could dance. The source of your lessons still remains a secret I gather?"

"Yes Sir." He smiled at him and his arm went back around Annabelle's waist, causing her to shudder once more as she was deep in thought.

"Well you are free to go then Sparrow. 'We' keep our word you see." Norrington turned to the crowd who all laughed again as if on cue. Jack glared at him. "But it would be best if you didn't tell anyone else in the Navy about this. They might think it undermining of us to let you go for such a small price."

"That's fine mate, I'll keep my word." He gave one final, gold-capped grin at them all before turning and leading Annabelle out of the room and across the deck towards the Pearl.

Annabelle was still in shock and didn't ask Jack to remove his hand from her waist. Finally she said, "So where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I used to work for the East India Trading Company under Lord Cutler Beckett. He thought it would an 'amusing' skill for me to acquire."

Annabelle gasped, "You worked for him? How did you end up leaving his service?"

"I couldn't stand for his conditions. One day I let a whole ship of black slaves go and he wasn't too happy about it. I just went back to being a pirate after that but I still have the mark, see."

Jack hitched up his sleeve to reveal a great 'P' that looked as though it had been burnt into his skin. Annabelle shuddered and he let his sleeve fall again.

When they got back on deck, Jack released her to go to the helm and set about removing his ship from the Navy's.

Annabelle walked dreamily into her room. She was more confused than she had ever been, understandable from spending time with the most confusing man in the Caribbean.

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed. "What's the matter Annabelle?" She asked sincerely concerned.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, the more I get to know Jack, it feels like the less I know about him. There are so many sides to his character."

"I know" Elizabeth sighed. "I tried to unearth a good man once and I did for a moment, then it was gone. Perhaps you will have more luck."

Before Annabelle had a chance to ask what Elizabeth meant by this last statement, she blew out the candle and Annabelle was left with the dark of her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7: Unfortunate Isolation

_Hey you guys. This chapter is a bit of a half-piece with excitement leading on into the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you are, please, please, please review. I've had like 3 story alerts and one review. Tell me what you think, please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Seven: Unfortunate Isolation**

They didn't see it coming, the ship that loomed out of the darkness and came upon them like a great wave. Spray leapt high as pirates swung between the boats and fought each other, steel upon steel. Annabelle did her best to defend the Pearl with her limited knowledge of swordplay but soon was seized by the other Captain and locked in Jack's room for safe keeping. Elizabeth, being aware of what was about to occur ran into her room and put on men's clothes so as not to face a similar fate. She has been unable to tell Annabelle.

The shock of the ship's arrival and of the size of the ship's crew meant that less than an hour later, the crew stood in a line as they had when Norrington had seized them, being jabbed a little more harshly however than they had been by his men.

As Jack stood on the plank overlooking the water he made a mental note to have constant and trustworthy lookout in the crow's nest from then on. He cursed in his head as he looked out and realized that he saw the island, the same one he had been marooned on twice before. He heard Barbossa stifle a laugh and then cry out as he was jabbed in the backside by a pirate.

He turned as he heard a scream and conflict and saw Annabelle being dragged by the arm and the hair out to the other Captain. She was held up to his face and Jack cringed as she spat in his face.

The Captain wiped the spittle out of his eye and then leaned in close to her with one hand over her mouth. She recoiled at the proximity "Either you submit, or be thrown overboard."

He removed his hand for her reply. Her face held pure rage that Jack had never even seen before. "I would rather sleep with the sharks."

The Captain gestured towards the plank Jack stood upon and Annabelle was hurriedly pushed up behind him.

A pirate handed Jack a pistol with a single shot, customary on these occasions. "May I request a bottle of rum also? I did have a supply but someone" he glanced at Elizabeth who shrunk down, "Exhausted it."

The Captain laughed and then picked up and threw him a bottle, before he was pushed off the edge of the plank. He heard the splash of Annabelle falling in afterwards.

His primary instinct was for himself. Ensuring he held the bottle and the pistol firmly in his hands, he swam steadily and strong towards the shore. As he reached it, he dropped the items, breathing heavily from his exertion and turned around to see if he could spot the white shape of Annabelle on the waves.

Ten seconds later however, she too pulled herself up the shore. Obviously, she must have been a strong swimmer also. She collapsed on the beach however, obviously exhausted.

When she had the energy to sit up, she breathed out angrily, "Would it kill you to have someone on the Crow's Nest?"

To which his reply was "You could have volunteered."

It was approaching evening by this time. The sun was setting as they sat on the beach sharing the single bottle of rum. Pirates didn't share though so in fact, Annabelle had to wrench the bottle from his hands and take a large swig before handing it back to him.

They managed to find some wood and built a fire, which they sat around, rubbing their hands in front of. For the heat of the day, it could be exceedingly cool at night.

When they finally went to sleep, drowsy from the rum and the exertions and excitement of the day, they laid a metre apart on one side of the fire and tried to lose themselves in dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

_Hey you guys, I'm so excited that this posted. I actually wrote this two days ago and have had problems posting it up but i'm excited that it's now accessable to you all. For those of you who didn't really know whaat was happening with the last chapter, you'll realise it now i'm sure. I really hope you enjoy this :). Please **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Eight: Freedom**

Jack twitched his nostrils as he smelt the sea air and the sand, blown at him by the soft wind. He gave a sigh as he recalled what had happened the previous day, the other ship and him getting marooned in this island yet again….with her!

He suddenly recalled her being there and opened his eyes to check she hadn't taken what remained of his rum. His eyes grew wide as he looked at where his stomach should have been and saw the soft, blonde carpet of her hair.

Somehow in the night she must have rolled over and fallen asleep on top of him. Her Head was resting on his chest, one of her arms was stretched across his stomach and one of her legs lay diagonally across his own. He smiled to himself and hoped she didn't wake up soon.

He closed his eyes and focused on the way her body felt, sprawled across his own. Too soon he felt her move her hand and then stop dead and then hurriedly lift herself back off him and scurry backwards. She had definitely found herself on top of him accidentally. He smiled wider as he imagined the look she must have had on her face when she realized.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side so that he faced her. "Morning love."

"Oh, you're awake now. I wondered when you'd wake up." She said hurriedly, obviously stressed and embarrassed.

Jack sat up, making it look a more difficult task than it actually was. "Augh," he groaned, "My back's aching bad this morning. It's normally only this bad when I fall asleep with something heavy on top of me. Did you sleep well love?"

Annabelle blushed heavily, "Yes Thankyou." Jack smirked at her and then got up, as did she.

"Well now would be the time for breakfast but there's nothing to eat so it looks like we'll have to skip it and go straight to the rum. Where is the rum anyway?"

"Are you blind?" Annabelle's indignant character returned. "What do you think those leafy green things are above you? And what about those curved yellow things attached to them?"

"Bananas? Well I suppose that is better than nothing. There's no way I'm climbing that tree though with my bad back." A smirk and she sunk down in embarrassment.

"Well if I climb the tree, what are you going to do?"

Jack grinned, "I'll be there to catch you if you fall and to enjoy the view."

Her face flushed for the third time that morning she turned and stalked away to the closest tree. Glancing back at him with a look that said "Just wait" she pulled the back of her dress forward through her legs and then pinned it to her bodice so it looked like a pair of pants. "That's one job lost." She smirked and then hurriedly tried to climb.

She did a pretty good job of climbing the tree, Jack had to admit. Arms possessing strength that he'd obviously underestimated pulled her body after them, a continuous rhythm.

When she got to the top she snapped off a huge thing of bananas, gave a small declaration of success them gave a high-pitched cry as the weight of the bananas made her lose her balance and fall out of the tree.

For probably the first time ever, Jack was true to his word and caught her in his arms as if she were weightless. He held her close to himself for a minute, her face close to his until she smiled and said "Well are you going to put me down or not Dicky?"

After a second of hesitation, he put her back down on her feet. He reached out to grab a banana and was prevented by her hand that grabbed his own. "Oh no you don't. Being with pirates I've learnt a few things and I know now that it's in my blood. I am currently in possession of the bananas and have no reason or inclination to share them with you."

She grinned defiantly and he returned a half smile. "Can't a bargain with you at all? Any way that I can earn a portion of the treasure?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Catch me."

And with that, she took off across the island, laughing all the way. Jack didn't realize when he began to laugh as well.

He lost sight of her for a moment and when he came around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Annabelle stood in front of a man, her face white with fear as his arm wrapped around her neck and held a knife to her throat. The bananas lay abandoned at her feet.

Jack held his hands in the air to show he had no weapons. "Let her go mate." He sighed, trying to convince the other pirate with his tone and his eyes to let her go. She just stared frantically at him, begging him with her eyes to help her.

"There's nothing you can give me mate. Either she comes with me or she dies, right here and now."

Jack started to panic, wait, why was he so worried? She was only a woman after all. He could always get another one. As much as he told himself that though, for some reason he didn't believe it. There was something special about this girl that was pleading with her eyes right now, the blade that threatened her life half obscured as the wind blew her long, soft, blonde hair.

Suddenly, she started to visibly calm and her eyes sparkled. "What has she thought of?" Jack asked himself.

"Sir, you don't have to hold that knife to my throat. I don't want to stay here with him. I will come…very…willingly." Jack felt momentary envy as her hand briefly moved across the pirate's trousers and cupped his groin. She winked at Jack and he looked at her questioningly.

The pirate groaned with desire and released her. Still holding him, she turned to face him and then squeezed with all her might, making him scream and then fall to his knees. She then proceeded to kick him in the same place until he fell onto his side, with his knees bent and his hands covering his badly injured body part.

Jack cringed. He could almost feel it himself. He almost felt sorry for the bugger. She picked the knife up and then threw it away towards Jack. Then she spat on the pirate and leaned down and whispered in his ear "Not in a million years Mate."

She stood up and looked at Jack, who still stood staring in shock. "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled mischievously and then they headed towards the dinghy that was their passage off the island that Jack most certainly would not miss but whose events would most certainly stick in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Unforseen Goddess

_Hey you guys, i know i've been a bit slow in posting up this new chapter but i have not received any reviews for my last chapter and i have been incredibly disheartened, often wondering if i should continue with this story or can it due to lack of interest. I thought though that since it's slowly moved into the 3rd or 4th pages and might not be seen as much i should give it another shot. Please my dear fellow fanfic readers, if you are enjoying this story **review! **It's teetering on the edge at the moment. Moving on, :) This is another in between/intro sort of chapter with the main stuff in the next chapter. Please enjoy and please, please, please (x1000) **review!!!** D/C: I own nothing but my own creations. _

**Chapter Nine: Unforseen Goddess**

As the flimsy dinghy slowly progressed through the fog, Annabelle and Jack leaned forward to make out the shape of the tell-tale black sails that marked their prize. As if a careless characteristic of pirates, no one stood on guard duty. It appeared that everyone had taken the opportunity, in light of the weather, to stay in their rooms. That referring to the other Captain's crew of course. Jack's crew was crammed down in the brig.

As the dinghy hit the Pearl with a soft thud, Jack quickly climbed up and then reached down to pull Annabelle up. His arm hung in the air for a few seconds as Annabelle stood staring at him. This stood in stark contrast to the last time she had come with Jack to take his ship back and he had all but abandoned her in the dinghy.

Now was different. Now his chocolate brown eyes stared into her own with an intensity, a look of affection and care that she had never thought imaginable. Her own blue eyes stared back at him so that for a few seconds all that could be seen from side-on were two people staring at each other, one with his arm stretched out to the other, waiting for her to take it.

The moment she grabbed his arm was the moment the spell was broken. He heaved her up silently and then crouched down low as they noticed the captain at the helm, staring out to sea in the opposite direction.

Jack crept up behind him and then put him arm around his neck, holding the knife he had recently acquired to his throat, much the same position as Annabelle had been held earlier that morning.

The captain held his hands up in the air defensively as he felt the cold steel against his throat. His crew chose that moment to burst out of their rooms and then stop dead as they saw that they were lost. Annabelle was wise in the fact that she held a gun that could be easily fired at any of them in case they tried to threaten her and so exchange their Captain for her. Not that the situation would necessarily come to that. She couldn't be sure that Jack would just give up ownership of his ship for her, could she?

"Hello mate, you know what to do." Jack grinned behind clenched teeth at the man whose life he was threatening.

The Captain, face pale white and covered in sweat from fear spoke quickly to his first-mate "Release the prisoners."

Thirty seconds later, Gibbs came up, followed by the rest of the crew. He held a gun that he used to usher the other crew into the brig they had recently inhabited. He must have had that gun on his person, somewhere.

The situations were reversed. Jack slowly led the Captain down into the brig afterwards and locked the door behind him. The captain sneered at him through the bars and Jack grinned at him before turning and leading everyone up above deck.

"Annabelle!" Elizabeth jumped on her friend as soon as they were on deck. "I'm so sorry I didn't have time to warn you to change." She turned to Jack, "And Jack, I never thought I'd be glad to see you but I suppose there's a first for everything."

Elizabeth said this happily but malice still burned in Jack's eyes as he grinned at this disguised compliment, "And you Elizabeth."

"Uh, Captain" Jack heard a nervous, rusky voice behind him and turned to see Gibbs rubbing his hands together nervously. "I know now's probably not the best time but it is kind of urgent."

Jack raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well," Gibbs replied, "We are, uh, out of water and rum for that matter. Completely out."

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked irritably, "We can just stop in at an island and get some. Stop in at the closest island."

"Uh, Captain…"

"You said we need water and the long of the short of it is in a form shortened from a long form that we need water and we will stop at the nearest island, savvy?"

"Aye Captain" Gibbs turned, still looking pale and went to the helm where he slowly turned to wheel starboard.

After only half an hour they spotted the island and standing on the shore, surveying the island very captain-like while his crew docked the boat minutes later, he felt a slight feeling of apprehension. This island looked familiar. Perhaps after seeing the last one so many times he had begun to feel a sense of déjà vu about places. He shook it off as superstition.

He turned to see his crew walking up the shore, totally drenched from their struggle with the ship in a group. Suddenly they all stopped dead and their faces paled. Jack grew confused at this. He wasn't that frightening, was he?

He turned to see what they were looking at and his face quickly mirrored their own as he saw thirty or so cannibal tribe members staring at him excitedly. They bowed down and worshiped him as their God, "Humoto! Humoto!" they chanted continuously.

Suddenly one of them looked up and saw Annabelle. "Clarawa! Clarawa!" he shouted as he pointed at her.

They bowed all the lower and fresh fear and shock showed on her face from fear of what they meant from this. "Wh- what are they saying?" she stuttered nervously.

Jack merely replied, "Goddess".


	10. Chapter 10: Act of Love

_Hey guys, i am sooooo sorry that i have taken so long to update. I have just finished my mid-year exams and everything and i'm now on my Easter holidays so this is the first chance to write i have had in a looooong time. As well as that, i have been going through a Harry Potter stage so it took a bit of an attempt to swing back into POTC again. I'm sorry if Jack seems a little OOC but that's all part of his 'changing heart'. Thanks to all those who've reviewed and added this to their favourites of alerts lists, it really brings me pleasure and please continue to **R&R. **Enjoy :) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Ten: Act of Love**

Twenty minutes later saw poor Annabelle tied by her wrists and ankles with ropes to two wooden poles. This was near the great canyon where the rest of the crew dangled helplessly in some recently acquired cages formed from human skeletons. Jack for some reason was tied horizontally to a spit on the opposite end of the island.

Annabelle had long since stopped struggling. She cursed Jack for had she been excused from tugging his enormous ship up this beach of death she might have been able to break through her bindings, or at least think up some plan of escape. As it were she was exhausted and her head hung down upon her chest as she prayed for someone to come and save her.

Before he had been pulled away in the opposite direction, Jack had disclosed to her that they intended on eating her in order to set her free from her human form. Whatever these cannibals thought they were helping her with, she was not happy about the thought of being cooked and eaten.

All of the women crowded around her, bowing down on their knees with their faces to the ground, chanting "Clarawa, Clarawa…" She sighed, she had never dreamed of being in these circumstances when people had bowed down to her in reverence. She guessed that on the opposite side of the island, Jack or 'Humoto' was viewing a similar performance with equal displeasure.

She raised her head slightly and looked up for a moment. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a hand reach over the side of the cliff and then the whole cage lift up.

The women continued to bow with eyes shut around her, unaware of the break her shipmates were making behind them.

The cage rolled over the side of the cliff and Annabelle spotted Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs and several other crew members, slowly and carefully open the tiny bone gate that held them captive.

When they had all clambered out she saw Elizabeth start to tiptoe towards her, hand upon her hilt but Will quickly pulled her back. Annabelle saw the conversation they had with their eyes, Will's fierce and protective of his wife, Elizabeth's wet and wide with fear for her friend.

Will won out to Annabelle's dismay. Elizabeth glanced at her with eyes full of tears and whispered sorry before reaching out towards her and hurrying away.

Annabelle couldn't bring herself to blame any of them. She probably would have done the same in their circumstances, wouldn't she? There were always casualties.

The women suddenly rose and lighting a torch, one of them bent down and lit the wood pile that sat a mere foot before her feet.

* * *

Jack raised a hand up to lean against his beloved Pearl as he caught his breath. After bouncing up and down upon his spit while his worshippers stared on in amazement, he had flown off of the spit and landed with the pole he was tied to on top of them all, knocking them unconscious. Luckily for him, the pole had also broken in the process and Jack gave quick thanks that it had not been his back.

Sudden voices caused him to turn his head and watch his crew running down the beach towards him. He smirked at the role reversal. They were not being pursued by cannibals however. He had most certainly learned to trust his instincts about places in the future.

He jumped up onto the ship and began to set everything right for a quick get away. His crew, once they too had clambered up the side continued with this, running around as Jack had never seen them before.

Suddenly, he noticed Elizabeth sobbing to herself. "Elizabeth, what's wrong love?"

She turned her eyes, full of tears towards him and then he understood. "Where's Annabelle?" he whispered at her.

Full of a sudden fury he turned and shouted to the rest of the crew "Where is Annabelle?!!"

His crew just stared at him with shock and guilt at his outburst. Will answered "We were forced to leave her behind."

"By Who?!" Jack shouted. Everyone flinched.

Will did not answer; he merely said contemptuously "It was too dangerous, there were too many of them"-

"You mean you sacrificed one of your own shipmates because you were frightened of the wrath of some _women_?!!"

No one said anything.

"How can you all be so selfish?!!" Jack shouted finally. Through her tears Elizabeth attempted to hide a smirk at his hypocrisy.

With that he flung himself over the side of the ship and bolted up the beach the way they had come minutes earlier.

* * *

She had fought against it but the smoke finally started to overpower her. Thick and black, it restricted her sight and her head began to spin and her mind to go black as the oxygen in her body began to reach dire inadequacy.

Through the smoke she could see a shape coming towards her, sword raised. The person slashed at the women a bit but they all soon ran away, shouting hysterically.

She felt the ropes of her bindings loosening and then the person picked her up and began to carry her away.

The last thing she felt before she completely blacked out from smoke inhalation was his arms wrapped tightly around her limp and powerless body and the smell of rum on his breath as he carried her back up the beach towards the pearl.


	11. Chapter 11: What Now?

_Hey, i'm sorry again for leaving this for so long. I just have had a lot on lately with my final year of school and anything. I hope you can forgive me :) I really hope you are enjoying this story. If you are i am saying to you desperately **REVIEW!!!! **Just let me know what you think. I should probably warn you that there are only a couple of chapters left after this but i hope you enjoy them. Feel free to come back and re-read it later. Maybe leave me a message with something you didn't notice before, whatever :) Thankyou to all those people who put this story on alert on their favourites list or reviewed. It means a lot to me. :) Please **R&R **:) God Bless xx_

**Chapter Eleven: What Now?**

Annabelle rolled over restlessly. She slowly opened her eyes. Where was she?

She was lying on a plain, single bed. Across the room lay a wooden desk, covered in papers, charts and a compass which seemed to have been used as a paperweight on top of the other items. The desk and bed were only two items of furniture in the room.

She tried to remember what had happened prior to this moment. She remembered them coming to the island, being tied to the stakes by the cannibals, Elizabeth running away with tears in her eyes, her final submission to the smoke and then the shape, blurred through the smoke with sword raised, the person that she guessed had brought her back here.

Elizabeth must have changed her mind or persuaded Will to let her come, or even gotten Will to come. Yes, that must be it.

Suddenly the door opened and caused Annabelle to jump. In walked Elizabeth, smile forced upon her face, holding a tray of food and drink.

"Great, you're awake now" She grimaced as she put the tray on the end of the bed. She looked as though she hadn't slept. "You've only been asleep for two days now."

"That long?" Annabelle asked quite shocked at herself sleeping for so long.

Elizabeth still looked upset about something. She sighed and then sat on the end of the bed.

Without looking at Annabelle she murmured, fresh tears springing forth "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you but Will convinced me that it was too dangerous."

Annabelle took one of her hands in her own and smiled reassuringly "That's ok Elizabeth, at least you came back for me in the end. I can understand what you were thinking. I probably would have done the same thing."

Elizabeth suddenly gave an expression of surprise. Her mouth formed an O as she slowly turned to Annabelle.

"But that's just it, I didn't" She spoke quickly.

Annabelle looked at her confused. "Wh-what do you mean? If you didn't, who did?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth stated clearly, as if it was the most obvious question in history.

Annabelle's eyes grew wide as she stared at Elizabeth, as if looking for some sign of jest or concussion. When she found none, she glanced around the room again and then the realization dawned on her.

Jack had saved her. Jack had been the shadow that slashed at the cannibal women, the one who had cut her bonds, who had carried her back to the ship and in whose room and on whose bed she was currently sitting.

With such a thought she sprung up from the bed. A million thoughts raced through her head, thoughts she could not, did not want to contemplate and yet, she did.

A smile suddenly stretched wide across her face. She had done what no other woman could, she had shown Jack to have a pure heart, allowed him to do something good, perhaps even allowed him to love and was that so bad? For a week now, ever since that night when they had danced on board the Royal Navy's ship she had been harbouring feelings for him which had simply grown overtime. She realized that now. Wow, what was she going to do now?

She heard a creak as Elizabeth rose from the bed behind her and reminded her of her presence.

"Well, I think I'll leave you to your thoughts and again, I am so very sorry. I pray you can forgive me Annabelle."

"Oh that's fine" Annabelle had a grin stretched wide across her face that Elizabeth couldn't comprehend. "Would you be a dear and fetch Jack for me though?"

Elizabeth's mouth turned into a small, mischievous grin as she saw the sparkle in Annabelle's eyes "Certainly."

As the door closed behind her, Annabelle started running around like a headless chicken, smoothing her curtain of gold hair into some sort of submission with frantic fingers, straightening her bodice, placing strands of hair across her neck strategically to draw the eye.

For a moment she simply stood, hands on hips, glaring at the bed, trying to decide what position she should be in when he entered. This was all very exciting for her. She had never before considered this and yet she felt as though she had been waiting for this moment for a lifetime.

She heard the knob turn and quickly jumped onto the bed.

* * *

Why? Why had he gone and done that? Nobody looked at him the same way anymore. His reputation for being a selfish, black-hearted pirate had been completely ruined by that single act that he could not explain and yet at the time, he could think of nothing else but saving her, the thought that he might never again see those bright, blue stars, twinkling above the pink, rose-bud lips that were always upturned into a smirk that rivaled his own, all amidst the luxuriously soft, golden curtain that framed that masterpiece had terrified him and instilled in him an urgency that he had never before felt for another human being.

He looked up to see Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti all staring at him but upon his eyes being raised to them, they all dropped their gaze. Everyone seemed shocked except Elizabeth who almost seemed proud that he had gone against all that he had ever stood for. Just as she had said he would.

"_I always knew you were a good man…"_

There she was coming towards him now, a slight smile evident upon her upturned lips, eager to say that frightful line to him yet again. He thought nothing could ever make him feel worse than that single line.

"Annabelle wishes to see you."

He was wrong.

* * *

She had positioned herself, half sitting, half lying on the bed just in time before he walked in.

He looked troubled she thought. His normal gaiety was no longer evident. His eyes did not meet her own. She thought she saw fear evident in his eyes for the first time since she had met him.

"Thankyou" She said simply.

His eyes slowly turned up to meet her own that sparkled and smiled at him. He attempted to force a smile but failed. "Well, if you'd have given me the map love I wouldn't have had to."

For a second Annabelle was knocked. She hadn't considered that possibility but if that had been the only reason why he had returned to save her when the rest of the crew had fled then surely he would not be acting as oddly dismal and anxious as he was now.

Therefore, the smile faltered slightly and then returned.

"Of course" she said, with a hint of disbelief evident "but either way I am very grateful." She played with a strand of her hair for a moment while she continued to grin. Jack's expression remained unchanged.

She quickly rose and stood less than a foot in front of him, facing him. "Why did you really save me Jack?"

"I- I told you" He stuttered, not looking in her eyes and then bristling as he looked up and saw how close she was to him. He so wanted to just reach out and touch her. His hand hovered in the air, an inch from her cheek…

"I don't believe you." Then it fell, he hurriedly turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. isHis hIS


	12. Chapter 12: Finally!

**Chapter Twelve: Finally!**

Jack kicked a bucket angrily as he stomped back to the helm. He hit it at the wrong angle and he shrieked in pain for a second before looking up to see everyone's amused faces and continuing to walk on, muttering like an angry toddler after he'd been deprived of his precious sweeties.

Why did she have to go and say that _"I don't believe you"_?Why couldn't she and Elizabeth and everyone else just accept the fact that he was a selfish, cold-hearted old scoundrel?

Because he wasn't, at least, not anymore. Not since she came along.

He sighed to himself. He was so confused. If he accepted the fact that deep down he was good person then surely he couldn't be a pirate anymore and really, that was all he'd ever known. Who was he?

"Land Ho!" He jumped as the newly recruited resident of his crows nest shrieked out. A look of horror crossed his face. Their journey was over. She didn't need him anymore. She would bury her father, he would get his treasure and then they'd each go their separate ways. He couldn't let that happen! Shit! What was he going to do now?

Everyone stood on deck muttering. Eventually, it was decided that Annabelle and Jack should go on land to each perform their awaited tasks. Both parties weren't sure if they were pleased with this arrangement or not.

They walked about ten metres in awkward silence, Jack carrying his shovel forlornly. He wondered if he should just hit himself with it and be done with it. Annabelle laughed inwardly at the expressions that crossed his face as he considered these thoughts that she wasn't aware of.

Eventually, they came across a short, fat pirate who slurred that they'd slung her father out by a couple of palms trees to act as manure. Jack had the courtesy to bang him on the head with his shovel before the pair turned and preceded towards the spot.

Within a few metres of the palms they were forced to hold their noses at the smell of rotting flesh. Annabelle's father was all but skeleton, having decomposed in the humid sea air rapidly. Annabelle was disappointed that the first time she'd had the opportunity to meet her father was as a rotting corpse. She also considered, not for the first time, that pirates were incredibly impractical, preferring to toss her poor father over near a couple of trees and wait the months for her to come and bury him than for them to do it themselves.

Jack took the first step forward. He proceeded to dig furiously, back arched like a cat, muscles taut, breath heavy and hands swiping at his face every now and then to wipe off the dribbling sweat from his exertion. Only the smell of her father prevented Annabelle from dribbling right there on the spot. He never looked at her, his complete focus on his task. If he had, he would have been blown over by the look of adoration and desire that burned in her blue orbs.

Finally, he ceased, satisfied with the depth of the pit. He held the body behind its back, she held its boots. It was quite a sight to see the way they stared into each others eyes as the hammock of rotting flesh hung between them. Then they dropped it in.

Annabelle tossed the ceremonial dirt in, "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" as Jack stood by respectfully staring down at the pirate whom he was sure he would have liked to have met, to have had as a father-in-law. "To my dear father whom I have yet had the honour to meet, may he rest in Peace. Amen."

"Amen." Jack echoed softly. Annabelle looked up at him. He smiled at her. He knew what to do now. He proceeded to fill in the hole with dirt again while he felt the heat of her eyes upon him. He grinned to himself. Then he made a cross out of two sticks and a strip of vine while she sat and grinned at him intently. He placed it at the head of the grave and then they grinned some more before she turned and walked off.

He followed her for about a quarter of a mile before she tapped on a tree and then gestured to the ground "Your wages Sir."

He dug yet again, worn out entirely by this time, until he heard the dull sound of hollow wood and felt the solid mass beneath him. With one mighty great groan, he tore it up out of the ground and set it beside himself.

Annabelle knelt beside him as the great unveiling occurred. They were not disappointed, gold doubloons trickled between their fingers and they laughed with excitement. Their shoulders brushed each others where they knelt and both of them tried to pretend they hadn't noticed.

As they walked along Jack suddenly stopped, turned to Annabelle and began to stutter. She simply stood and smiled at him for a few seconds, amused that the wittiest pirate in the Caribbean should be lost for words in her presence.

Then she kissed him. How that finally released all of the tension that had hung between them all that time. How heavenly it seemed as she captured his lips in her own and he responded passionately with an internal fire that she could feel pulsing up her body as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to himself.

After a minute he released her and they stood panting, breathless. "Will you marry me Annabelle?" he breathed heavily.

"Yes!" she breathed equally heavily, attempting a wheezy laugh.

(Inside, both of them were secretly thinking 'Finally!' and I'm guessing you are too ).

They stumbled back towards the ship minutes later, Jack carrying the chest in both arms, Annabelle with her arm hooked through his, her head leaning against his warm shoulder.

"You do know what this means though don't you?" Annabelle grinned "Half of that treasure is mine!"

Jack laughed and then kissed her quick and hard before muttering "Pirate."


	13. Epilogue

_Hey guys, well this story's finally over. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please **R&R **:) God Bless xx_

**Epilogue**

The entire crew stood in lines on either side of the pair, hats in their hands, twitching involuntarily. It was hard for them to stand still, of course they weren't used to this sort of thing.

Pintel and Ragetti were crying into brown, stained handkerchiefs. Every now and then Ragetti's eye would pop out from the moisture and he'd have to pop it back in.

Elizabeth stood positively beaming as if her long-term secretly hatched plan had finally succeeded and it probably had. Her husband had an arm around her shoulders, smiling for the first time in months as he recalled when they had been in a similar position.

"Alright Captain, hurry up" Jack cried impatiently.

"Oh, so I'm the captain now am I? I like the fact I'm only the Captain when you want me to be." Barbossa whined sarcastically.

"I couldn't very easily marry myself could I?" Jack replied wittily "Now continue."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Barbossa drawled "If anyone has any objections, let he step forward now or forever hold his peace."

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Ragetti as he accidentally let out a loud sniff at exactly the wrong time. He blushed heavily and Annabelle held a hand over her racing heart as she turned back to Hector.

"Now Jack, will ye be taking this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Yer don't have to you know. I'll take her off yer hands hands for ya." Barbossa grinned what he guessed to be a seductive grin at Annabelle. She recoiled at the sight of his rotting teeth and Jack wrapped his arm firmly around her waist.

"Yes Hector. Get your own." He snapped, well what would be snapping for Jack. Jack had an almost seductive, witty way to everything he said. It was part of what attracted Annabelle to him.

"Fine." Barbossa sighed. "That was Captain for the whole day wasn't it?"

"Yes, except for the quarters." Jack submitted.

"That's not much of a deal." He exclaimed. The ceremony was officially disrupted by now.

"What did you expect Hector, that we'd sling up in a couple of hammocks with the rest of the crew?"

The Crew snickered and then went silent as Elizabeth gave them a sharp reprimanding look.

"I do if anyone's interested…" Annabelle added. Everyone's attention suddenly turned back to her.

"Ah, yes, sorry my dear. Do you take this good for nothing scoundrel of a pirate to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Annabelle turned and smiled mischievously at Jack. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the…"

Barbossa was cut off as Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly and started kissing her fiercely with her back pressed to the mast.

Annabelle giggled excitedly. "Jack, not here…"

Jack pulled back for a second to gaze at her expression. He could see the sparkle in her eyes. He suddenly gave the grin that she loved so much with all of his gold sparkling at her before scooping her up in one swift movement and walking across to the Captain's quarters.

Before he opened the door he turned and spoke to the crew with one of his memorable lines "You will all remember this day, as the day that you did not under any circumstances, disturb Captain Jack Sparrow," before he kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind them.


End file.
